A Night at the ARC
by Cehsja
Summary: One-Shot. AU. Takes place between eps 3.4 and 3.5. Connor and Sarah meet up for a chat.
**A/N: This AU takes place between eps 3.4 and 3.5, right after the G-Rex incident.
**

" _What are you doing here?!"_ Sarah and Connor asked in unison, each clearly startled to see the other. Sarah's hand had flown up to her heart in a subconscious effort to slow her suddenly quickened pulse.

Connor recovered from his surprise quicker and repeated his question, his arm coming to drape across her shoulders in his effort to settle Sarah too. "You first, Sare. It's half two in the mornin'! What are you doing at the ARC at this time?"

Sarah hesitated and then reluctantly sighed. "Make me some tea and I'll tell you?"

* * *

Ten minutes later Sarah and Connor sat across from each other at a small round table in the middle of the dimly-lit and deserted ARCafeteria, as Connor had dubbed it.

"So," Connor prompted Sarah as she took a sip of the steaming beverage he handed her. "What's your story?"

"Couldn't sleep. I don't know how you all to it to be honest. I've only been at the job for a month and I've already seen far more death than I want to. Cutter's hit me pretty hard. Sorry. I know I barely knew him compared to you all that is, but… well, I guess the danger of the job really hit close to home there. It was hard enough when it was the random unknown soldiers that I'd never met, but when it's someone you consider a friend, a close co-worker at the very least…well…"

"I understand," Connor said, reaching and covering her free hand with his for a brief moment. "I miss him so much, Sare."

"How do you do it?" she asked him. "How do you keep going? I feel like this job is suffocating me sometimes. You asked why I was here, well, let's just say that I even _dream_ about the anomalies now. Tonight I dreamt the ADD had somehow gotten unplugged and there was an anomaly opened up in my home. The creature came and no one knew to come save me as the alarms never went off. I couldn't sleep until I'd come here to double check that that thing really was up and running. I don't know if I could handle doing this year after year like you all seem to."

Connor shrugged. "I try not to think about it. I think rather of the lives we saved. I can't imagine _not_ working here. I can't think of anything worse than knowing that Abby, you, everyone, might be in danger right now and I'm not doing a thing to help. I couldn't do that."

"I suppose," Sarah sighed. She thought about it and then shrugged. "Well, you're right. I feel like this job is driving me mad. But I'd also go mad if I didn't do it."

"So basically you're mad," Connor summed up with a teasing grin on his face and she swatted at him with a laugh before Connor continued. "Sare, look, why don't we go check on the ADD together, if that helps you feel better."

"I'd like that," she smiled. "But I'm not done my tea yet, and now you owe me your story. Why are you here?"

Connor blushed. "Oh, well, I-I live here."

"You _live here!?"_ Sarah repeated in her surprise. "Why?"

"Well, I was living with Abby but her brother moved in and she kicked me out. Had nowhere else to go so I moved into the ARC. It's great really, no commute, and a government paid-for janitor so I don't have to clean up after meself. Though Abby would probably say I didn't clean at home either." He grinned at her to let her know he was joking again with that last statement, but Sarah had the feeling that it was also one-hundred percent true.

"I suppose I can see your point about the ARC being a good place to live, but myself I wouldn't like it."

"Oh, well, there's a few downsides for sure. I mean, I'm basically at work 24/7, I can't have me pals over or decorate or let the pets roam free. The biggest downside though, if I'm being honest with ya, is that I miss Abs, and that wouldn't change even if I rented me own flat, so yeah, here I am. Anyhow, I try not to dwell on the negative bits too much, but you're right, it's not home."

"I'm assuming Lester doesn't know."

"Abby may argue it, Sare, but I'm not an idiot. Of course he doesn't know."

"Abby doesn't think you're an idiot."

"Really? 'Cuz she certainly calls me one often enough."

"Well, behind your back she brags about you all the time. Tells everyone how brilliant you are."

Connor looked genuinely surprised at that, but his face broke into a grin. "Does she?! That's amazingly good! Always thought she was embarrassed by me."

"Embarrassed, why would she be?"

"She always acts it, you know. She can be all chummy and fun and stuff when it's just me and her, when she's not mad at me that is, but then as soon as someone else enters the room she quickly acts all tough and acts like I'm annoying her with me antics."

"Connor, I…" Sarah hesitated and then continued. "Listen, I'm probably not supposed to tell you this. I definitely am not supposed to tell you this actually, but I'm going to. Abby acts like that because she's scared the other people will tease her."

"That's the same thing though," Connor mused, a bit confusedly.

"No, it's not at all. She doesn't care what they _think;_ she's cares what they'll _reveal._ She's worried they'll say something about her fancying you with you standing right there."

Connor shook his head, "Wouldn't that be something, eh? But I know it's not possible, Sare. You've got it all wrong this time."

Sarah laughed and flicked his shoulder playfully. "I am not _wrong_ , Connor Temple. Abby flat out told me she fancied you. I may have speculated on the motive behind her tough act in front of others, but trust me, I'm right about that too. I'm good at judging people's motives."

Connor looked at her incredulously, "Abby _told_ you she fancied me?"

"Yes, she did."

"And there's no _possible_ way you could be mistaken on it?"

"Course not. Actually I thought you were dating when I started. I asked her how long you'd been a couple for and her response was something along the lines of, "' _Me and Connor? Dating? Ha! I wish! I've fancied him for ages but when we first met I was so afraid of falling for him that I pushed away his advances every chance I got and he's not interested anymore. Too bad I fell for him anyways.'"_

"Abby really said that?" Connor's expression was becoming extremely hopeful.

"She did."

"You better not be joshing with me, Sarah Alyssa-Lane Page!"

"I wouldn't do that to you, Connor. How the hell do you know my middle name?"

"I read everyone's file, and that's hardly the point." The 'point' seemed to have finally sunk in completely and he suddenly jumped up from the table, knocking over his thankfully empty-by-now mug, and let out a whoop accompanied by a fist pump. "I should ask her out!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna call her right now!"

"I'd wait," Sarah advised. "She might be less enthusiastic at…" she checked her watch, "five after three in the morning."

"Right, yeah, she would be," Connor agreed. He tried sitting down and picking up his cup, but then he just grinned. "I can't help it, Sare. I'm gonna ask her now anyways. I mean, I wouldn't care if Abby woke _me_ up to ask me on a date."

Sarah chuckled and waved him on, "Oh fine, why not? Can I listen in? Should be entertaining."

Connor nodded and set his mobile to speakerphone while he dialled. A very groggy Abby answered a moment later. "Connor?! What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Abs, and I'm with Sarah here, but I just had this _brilliant_ idea!"

"Connor, do you have _any_ idea what time it is?"

"Five after three, now listen, I don't know how you'll feel about this, but you have to trust me on it, because it really _is_ brilliant and…"

"Connor before you tell me about it, and it _better_ be brilliant, are you living with Sarah?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at Connor and mouthed " _You didn't tell her where you're staying?"_

He shook his head and Sarah spoke up. "Hi Abs! I'm just visiting Connor at _his flat,_ because we were discussing his brilliant idea."

"At three in the morning?" Abby asked in credulously. "This really must be good."

"It _is,_ Abs," Connor insisted. "Here's the idea. I was thinking that me and you should go on a date"

He heard silence on the other end, silence that lasted enough for him to start inwardly panicking, but before he take it back, Abby finally spoke. "Are you two drunk?"

"Not even a little bit," Sarah promised.

It was quiet again for a moment but when Abby answered, Connor wanted to leap for joy again because he could almost _hear_ her grin. "Okay, Con, I admit, that _is_ a pretty good idea. Brilliant, in fact. You can let me know in the _real_ morning where and when we're going. In the meantime, I also have a brilliant idea and it's called sleep. So goodnight to you both."

"Night Abs!" The both chimed in unison and when the phone was turned off, Connor gave a second fist pump.

"Yes!" he exclaimed happily. "She accepted, Sare!"

"I told you she would."

"Your turn," Connor said suddenly, glancing at her. "Who do _you_ fancy?"

"No one at the moment."

"Well that's no fun. We gotta find you a man. What's your type?"

Sarah got up and poured herself a second cup of tea while pondering it. Then she smiled as she sat back down. "Funny and… a bit rebellious. I don't tend to follow rules myself, so I don't want someone who's a stickler for them getting on my case all the time. I always thought of myself as the black-leather-jacket-motorcycle type girl, you know. I mean, not myself, they make me nervous, but I'd fall for a guy who fit that role, and even more so for one that could help me unleash that dream of becoming that girl without being nervous. Know anyone like that working at the ARC?"

"The ARC?" Connor frowned. "No. Why does he have to work with you?"

"So he doesn't dump me when I go running off for work stuff last second all the time. Besides, it'd be easier to date someone I can talk to work about, given the nature of the job and all. How would you feel if you had a girlfriend whose work was _so_ important she had to drop what she was doing to go do it at any hour, but refused to tell you a thing about it. Or finding out later that her life was in danger daily and you didn't know it?"

"Good point," Connor admitted. He thought for a moment and then said, "Well, I know a guy who fits that stuff, but he doesn't work for the ARC. He does _know_ about the ARC and the anomalies though. He's an ex-copper."

"A cop? I said I want someone who _doesn't_ follow rules and you say 'Cop!'?"

"I said _ex-_ cop. There's a reason for that. His name's Danny. Jenny hates him cuz he disobeys the rules so much! He arrested me, you know."

"He arrested you? That _does_ sound promising," Sarah teased. "Actually I heard about him! Jenny _was_ ranting about him all afternoon. Can I meet him?"

"Sure, I mean, I don't know right where to find him just now since he quit the copper thing, but I can look up his file in the morning for you, yeah? Though I imagine he'll show up on his own soon, anyways. Guy is attracted to the anomalies like ants to a picnic."

Sarah smiled and yawned, "I hope so. In the meantime, I should go home and to bed, Con, and so should you if you don't want the morning crew to catch you sleeping later."

"Yeah," Connor agreed, standing. "I'll check that ADD with you on the way out. But this was fun, Sare. We should meet like this again."

She smiled, "I'd like that, but maybe at a more decent time of day?"

"Sounds like a plan."

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
